


The Crucible

by Leafdragon117



Series: Poems of the Last City [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, No Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The Crucible - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafdragon117/pseuds/Leafdragon117
Summary: He is the Crucible. And he will never stop fighting.





	The Crucible

He is faceless, but not voiceless  
He yells, he shouts  
Do better, try harder  
Never stop fighting

Bold, uproarious, red, orange, and blue  
A forge to make anew what would be shadow  
A fire in which champions are created.  
Clashing and controlling, rifts and salvages  
Mayhem, a melting pot of Light.

Tall, towering. Stubborn as the wall against the storm.  
Hero, friend, idol.  
A thirst for battle, a sword against which steel shatters.  
A phoenix that rises from the ashes.

Burning brighter than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love Shaxx lol, so I might do another thing on him. Idk.
> 
> Tumblr? Leafdragon117  
> RP blog: destiny-nessa-7


End file.
